


Sunday Afternoon

by Courtkt



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Buddy the Dog, Cheeky Ann, Cute ann, Dating, Eventual Smut, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn, confident anne, fit anne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtkt/pseuds/Courtkt
Summary: Anne and Anne find themselves meeting at the top of a beautiful hilltop with a little help from Ann's dog Buddy. Art, banter, and romance ensue!





	Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, complete newie here so be kind but comments definitely appreciated! I seriously haven't written anything other than essays before but the story of Gentleman Jack and the amazing community gave me some wild courage so here we are! Hope you like. xx
> 
> Also I'm a dyslexic kiwi so sorry if the spelling or wording is abit off!

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon on the top of sugarloaf hills, the sun high in the sky draping the hills and expansive harbour below in warm spring colours. The bright blue of the boat dotted water and cloudless sky contrasted beautifully with the vibrant shades of green grass and harsh greys of the stones and rocks outlining tracks and cliffs down the hills. Ann sat comfortably on an impressive boulder sketching all she could she, loving the freedom of drawing whatever she felt was the most beautiful. She loved her career of teaching art at the local high school but often found it restricting and monotonous. She loved just sitting relaxing and being in her own little bubble. 

She sat, and people watched, enjoying the athleticness of those running pass along the rocky path and how her fluffy yellow lab, Buddy ran along trying to catch the sun rays and play in the long patches of grass. For the most part, Buddy was well behaved and left the runners alone, however just as Ann went back to her drawing, she heard excited barking. Ann looked up to tell Buddy to stop being so loud, but as soon as she looked up to the noise, she noticed the reason for his barking was due to him getting a hearty rub from a dark-haired stranger. Ann sat just staring at this woman dressed in black tights and a black tank top, showcasing her toned muscles and tanned skin. When she looked back up at the women's face, she was surprised to see her staring right back at her. Ann stuttered, embarrassed that she had been caught staring so lustfully, "Oh I'm so sorry! Buddy leave the lovely lady alone!" Ann yelled. She went to jump down off the boulder but had forgotten how long she had been sitting cross-legged, not realising just how numb her legs had become. She stumbled down the small incline and was just about to faceplant into the path when strong arms caught her. 

She looked up into the deep brown eyes of this stranger, now even more embarrassed at making such a terrible first impression. "Wow looks like you are already falling for me" jokingly but with a slight flirtation replied the stranger. She set Ann back up, so she was standing upright, still holding her shoulders with strong hands. Once Ann had regained balance, she looked up and began apologizing profusely, but she was quickly cut off "Miss you must stop apologising, I don't even know your name yet, all you've done is say sorry! You haven't done anything wrong" Ann could see the sincerity in her face and could hear the calming nature of her smooth deep voice. With that, acknowledgement Ann gained a sudden burst of confidence and extended her hand and in a bubbly voice, replied "I guess you're right. Hey, I'm Ann!". When she didn't get a response and saw the inquisitive look on the women's face she immediately questioned her confidence but just as that thought arose, the women's face quickly changed turning from confused into comforting and familiar, "Well what a wonderful name, it appears we already have something in common" Taking Ann's hand she shook it with a solid but soft shake "Hi, my name is Anne!". 

Ann giggled from the realisation of a common name but also from how she felt so comfortable in the presence of this woman. She looked down trying to hide the blush she felt creeping up her cheeks, and it was then that she noticed that she was still gripping onto Anne's hand. She pulled away, looking up and seeing the surprise in Anne's face "sorry, are my hands really that sweating?" Anne joked. Ann looked mortified and quickly replied "Oh god, no no no, I'm sorry I just um… I don't know, I just didn't realise how long I was holding your hand". She looked down again, staring at her feet, amazed at just how quickly this woman was making her flustered. Ann felt her face being tilled up slowly and the warmth of Anne's long fingers under her chin "Ann, please stop apologising, a handshake required two hands remember? I too was holding on maybe a tad longer than necessary". With that, Ann smiled, enjoying the touch under her chin and just how kind Anne seemed to be. 

After a few silent seconds, Buddy came bounding over rubbing up against Anne's leg. They both looked down and saw him holding a piece of paper in his mouth. Anne moved her hand from Ann's chin, much to Ann's disappointment and instead took hold of the paper, starting to look over it. It was then that Ann realised it was the drawing she was just working on, noting it must have blown down and been picked up by buddy. "wow this is beautiful! Did you draw this, Ann?". Ann blushed surprised at the compliment "yeah it was just a sketch of the view. I come up here quite often, it's stunning!". Anne still looking at the picture, replied, "yes, it's beautiful, this captures it perfectly!" She gave the picture back to Ann, noticing how her bright blue eyes and long blonde curls seemed to fit her so perfectly; bright, bubbly and beautiful. "Do have anymore that I can see?" Anne asked innocently. "Well yes I guess, if you really wanted to see them, I don't tend to show many people them", "oh I don't want to impose, I guess I am a random stranger! I'm just a big fan of art is all" Anne continued with a kind smile. "No, it's not that it's just they are all pretty basic, nothing special" Ann almost whispered, "I'm sure that is untrue if this picture is anything to go off!" Anne said, pointing to the paper in Ann's hand. Ann giggled not used to someone being so interested in her art "well they are up here in my folder if you wanted to have a look "Ann said over her shoulder as she scampered up the boulder again. Anne followed her up with ease sitting close to Ann on the not so spacious rock. Ann turned surprised she had followed her up so quickly but happy with the close proximity, and the fact that to both fit they had their thighs and shoulders touching. Ann began pulling papers out and passing them along to Anne. She was nervous at someone seeing her more personal art but could see that Anne was genuinely interested and had nothing but compliments. 

After almost an hour of looking through drawings, discussing the views of each picture and what makes each place so beautiful as more illustration from both women, they noticed that the sky was beginning to get darker and the sun was setting. They both paused drawing and the light banter that had developed over the hour and watched how the harbour lit up with warm oranges and pinks and how the water seemed to sparkle in the light. Anne pulled out her phone from her pocket and snapped a few photos of the water, turning to notice how the setting sun seemed to light up Ann's face just so, making her look angelic. She moved away slightly from Ann to turn her body around so she could take a photo. Ann noticed the loss of contact and looked up, seeing Anne with her phone out just about to snap a photo of her. At this, her whole face blushed, and a broad smile broke out, Anne capturing it just in time before Ann went to cover her face out of giddy embarrassment. At this Anne spoke in a cheeky tone "sorry I just wanted to get a picture of the artwork in front of me, I hope I didn't overstep?", although it didn't seem possible Ann blushed, even more, falling into a fit of giggles. 

Both women faced forward again, moving closer together and laughing happily. As the hill was blanked in darkness and the stars started to peak through the night's sky, Anne realised just how late and dark it had gotten and mumbled: "Oh shit!". At this, Ann looked over, worried at the sudden expression. "What's wrong?" "oh, nothing, nothing just not a fan of running back down the hill in the dark is all" Anne explained, surprised that she had lost track of time so easily. "Well my car is right here in the car park behind us if you needed a ride back down, I am the one that interrupted your run! It's the lease I could do!" Ann looked sincere in her offer, and Anne thought it would be stupid not to take her up on it. "that would be amazing, I'm just parked at the bottom of the hill about a ten-minute drive away!" "Of course! No worries, we should probably go soon though it's getting kind of cold and I should really get Buddy back home". "Definitely, let me help pack all these beautiful drawings back into your folder" offered Anne. They worked together, getting everything collected into the folder. Anne taking a piece of paper and a pen writing something and then folding it into her pocket without Ann noticing. Once everything was packed up, Anne enthusiastically jumped down off the boulder and offered her hand to Ann, helping her down and collecting her folder. They walked back to the car, making sure buddy was secure in the back, and everything was packed. They took off down the hill, falling back into a comfortable conversation that felt so familiar as though they had known each other for years.

They reached the bottom carpark, and Anne pointed to her car, a sleek matt black Audi that seemed to fit Anne perfectly. It intrigued Ann as too what Anne did career-wise to own such an expensive-looking vehicle, hoping to later find out. They pulled up, and Anne got out walking around to Ann's window which she had wound down, allowing them to say their goodbyes. Anne waved goodbye to Buddy, who was half asleep in the back. She then turned to Ann, saying "I had fun, lots of fun! Do you think there is a chance that we could meet up for a proper first date sometime?" Ann was surprised at the confidence in the offer but nodded immediately "I would love that! I'm thrilled that buddy chose you to disturb, you made my Sunday afternoon that much better" Ann chucked. "As am I" Anne smiled back with one of her most charming grins. "Well, I can't wait to see you again! Oh, and I almost forgot, I picked this up I believe it's yours" Anne said as she pulled out the folded paper and pen and handed it over to Ann, holding the contact, not wanting to let go or break the connection. They both snapped out of the stare as a car drove pass. Anne went to step back to get in her car. She got in and wound down the window "I can't wait to see you again Ann. I look forward to your call" Anne called from her car, just before she pulled out of the carpark, gave Ann a charismatic wink and drove off. Ann was shaking with excitement, but it was just as Anne pulled out into the road and drove off that she realised they never exchanged numbers. She yelled "wait", but Anne had long gone. Just as she began to feel all chances of seeing this amazing woman again, she saw the paper and pen she had placed in her lap after receiving it from Anne. She unfolded it feeling rather sorry for herself and became confused. This wasn't a drawing of hers it was a blank piece of paper with a small sentence written in mesmerising handwriting "I had the most perfect afternoon with you, Ann. I hope to hear from you soon. Anne xx" and in brackets "oh and you might need this 022 2039770 xx ". At this Ann brimmed ear to ear, god this woman made her feel butterflies! She couldn't wait to see her again. She fought the urge to text her immediately, deciding instead to get home and allow time to process exactly what had happened on this perfect Sunday afternoon.


End file.
